Dragon Ball Multiverse: Alternate
by laze jovanov
Summary: This is Dragon Ball Multiverse but with some alternations like having GT characters,Revival of F characters,other Fan-made characters and more. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Universes

Universe 1: The Supreme Kais

Universe 2: Team Toriyama

Universe 3: Bardock,Tapion,Raichi and King Piccolo.

Universe 4: Super Buu

Universe 5: Revival of F (Frieza had managed to exact his revenge and kill Goku and Vegeta. Sorbet,Tagoma and Shisami are still alive and they joined him in this tornament)

Universe 6: Bojack and his gang

Universe 7: The Hyper Namekian

Universe 8: The Cold Family

Universe 9: Earthlings

Universe 10: Saiyans and Namekians

Universe 11: Babidi forces

Universe 12: Future Trunks and Android 16

Universe 13: Super Saiyan Warriors

Universe 14: Android 17 and 18

Universe 15: I'K'L

universe 16: Vegito

Universe 17: Cell

Universe 18: Dragon Ball Z

Universe 19: Helior

Universe 20: Dragon Ball New Age (Rigor had given up his vengance against Vegeta thank's to the Black Dragon Balls they used to erase Rigor's and his wife's memories of Vegeta killing his mother. They joined the Z-fighters. Check out Malikstudios if you want to find out more about this)

Universe 21: Baby Vegeta (Baby had killed everyone and is still inside Vegeta)

Universe 22: Super 17 (Super Android 17 had killed Goku and even his half-sister Android 18 without remorse)

Universe 23: Omega Shenron ( The Shadow Dragon had killed Goku and Destroyed the Earth)

* * *

Universe 20

"Oh,whoa a Multiversal Tournament ?" Goku asked happily "I'm in !"

"I don't trust this universal tournament but your not going anywhere without me Kakarott" Vegeta said with a smirk

"I'm also going I never had any real challange in this universe" Rigor said with his arms crossed

After some time Goku,Vegeta,Rigor,Piccolo,Saphira,Goten,Trunks,Gohan,Majuub,Bra and Pan decided to to the tournomeant. Goku,Vegeta,Rigor,Majuub and Gotenks were the only ones that were going to fight.

* * *

They had finally arrived in Universe 0

"Wow...it's huge" Goku commented

"It's a tournament for fighters of multiple universes, what did you expect ?" Rigor asked him

"Hey...isn't that us over there" Gohan pointed at universe 18 then he sees someone he never thought he see "Cell..." Gohan said in surprise

"There are so many monsters that we destroyed in the past" Piccolo commented

"I think Frieza from Universe 5 and Omega Shenron from Universe 23 are gonna be a big problem" Goku said worried

"Why am I so much younger in universe 18 and universe 16 ?" Pan asked

"Hey Goten let's look around this place" Trunks said as he went to look on

"I'm right behind you" Goten said as he followed him

...

 **All the challengers have arrived ! We have randomly selected the matches, may the fighters get ready ?**

 **first fight Nappa from Universe 13 against Cargot from Universe 10 !**

The Saiyan and The Namekian went in the tournament and were ready to battle

 **May the fight begin !**

Nappa charged at Cargot, The namek fought back.

"you know..." Nappa said while fighting "I slaughtered all your people in my universe"

"That's not my concern" Cargot said while fighting back

...

"He's not going to last much longer Nappa's just toying with him" Saphira said

"The namek's strong too, he's a warrior" Piccolo said

...

Nappa wins with a powerful punch and finishes him of with a kick to the gut

 **Nappa from universe 13 wins**

"Hah ! That was nothing" Nappa said

 **Next fight: Frieza from universe 8 against Jaice from universe 8**

 **...**

Jaice and Burter looked at each other in shock

"We get to fight even if we are from the same universe ?" Jaice asked in shock

 **Of course, fights are randomly chosen**

Frieza turns around and smirks at Jaice

"I forfeit" Jaice said in fear

 **Ok. Next fight: Son Goku from universe 18 against Mahissu from universe 10**

"I almost feel bad for that saiyan" Vegeta 20 commented

"Almost ?" Rigor asked

...

Goku lands in the arena and sees his opponent

"Your a saiyan ?" Goku asked

"I'm not talking to a no-tail" Mahissu said

 _"Ok no need to use full power...ok maybe just a little bit"_ Goku thought and shot wind at Mahissu knocking him out cold "Uhhh...are you okay ?" Goku asked surprised

...

"Wow I wonder if I will fight myself" Goku asked to himself

"Don't be ridiculous you'd annhiolate him" Vegeta said he then noticed universe 18 interacting universe 13 " Hey Kakarott would you like to meet yourself if you never hit your head ?" Vegeta asked Goku

"How do you know that that version of me did not hit his head" Goku asked causing Vegeta to sight

"Sense his energy and read his mind" Vegeta told him

After some time of doing that Goku was shocked

"I...I can't believe this" Goku said in shock "Boy am I glad I hit my head" Goku said while the others sweat dropped

 **Next up Vegeta from universe 13 against Frieza from universe 5**

"Finally" Vegeta from 13 grinned

...

Both fighter landed in the arena

"Vegeta so nice to see you again" Frieza said with a smirk

"I'm so happy I get to kill you twice" Vegeta said with a smirk of his own

"Really ?" Frieza asked " cause I don't think your even close to my power" Frieza mocked Vegeta

Vegeta suddenly transforms to a Super Saiyan "Are you sure about that ?" Vegeta asked Frieza with a grin

"Yes...I'm very sure" Frieza said un-impressed at Vegeta's transformation

"I think your little ego is getting the better of you Frieza" Vegeta said with a smirk

"Well Vegeta if you think you can take me on go ahead" Frieza said smirking at the saiyan

"Gladly" Vegeta said and charged at Frieza. But to Universe18,13 and 8's shock Frieza was dodging all of Vegeta's attacks with no effort at all "Well Frieza...seems you've been training, maybe you could give a bit of a challenge than when I fought you on Namek" Vegeta said.

"Don't worry Vegeta you'll get far more than you wish" Frieza said. Vegeta charges at Frieza and attempts to punch him but Frieza catches his punch with like nothing.

"What ?" Vegeta asked is shock, Frieza then punches Vegeta in the gut causing the Saiyan Prince to fall to his knees

* * *

"W-What ?!" Gohan from universe 18 asked in shock " Frieza is far stronger in this universe I wonder how he got this strong"

"I can explain that"

they turn around to see Piccolo,Goku and Pan from universe 20 standing close to them

"Whao, I look so adorable" universe 20 Pan said to universe 18 Pan

"Pan in this universe is older ?" Gohan 18 asked is surprise

"What was it that you were gonna say about Frieza being stronger" Vegeta 18 asked

"In our universe and it seems in universe 5, Frieza is a mutant and his power can increase extremely quickely" Piccolo began explaining "In our universe he needed only 4 months of training for his power to surpass even the likes of Majin Buu" Piccolo said

Everyone in universe 18 was now in very deep shock

" Frieza stronger than Majin Buu ? Are you serious ?" Goku asked in shock

"Nah your joking,there's no way Frieza can become stronger than Buu...right ?" Trunks 18 asked

"Wait which Buu are we talking about ?" Piccolo 18 asked

" Every version of Buu including the one that absorbed me,Gohan,Goten and Trunks" Piccolo 20 said

Now they were even more shocked

"That's not all he also achieved a new form not like that of Cooler but a form even stronger than Cooler's fifth form" Goku 20 said to them

* * *

"How is this possible ?" Vegeta asked as he slowly got up while still holding his stomach in pain "You were not this strong when I fought you on Namek."

"I told you didn't I...you're not even close to my power" Frieza continued to taunt Vegeta making him angry

"Don't you mess with..." Vegeta transforms into a SSJ2 " ME !" Vegeta charges at Friaza throws multiple punches at him which Frieza dodges with no effort then disappears before Vegeta could throw another. Vegeta looked around then he saw Frieza on the planet smirking at him.

"AHHHHHH !" Vegeta yelled and unleashed multiple energy blasts at Frieza but it creates smoke making it difficult for Vegeta to see. As the smoke cleared Frieza was gone.

Frieza suddenly appears in front of Vegeta smirking at him.

"Well Vegeta...are you done ?" Frieza mockingly asked Vegeta

Vegeta flies upwards and prepares to unleash... "Galic Gun !" Vegeta unleashes his attack at Frieza who simply stood there with his arms crossed. Frieza then points his palm at the attack causing Vegeta's Galic Gun to freeze in mid air much to Vegeta's shock. Frieza then flies up and flicks his finger at the attack causing it to go streight back at Vegeta causing a powerful explosion.

Vegeta then drops from the sky extremely injured and crashes in the ground. Vegeta slowly gets up and Frieza appears in front of him,Frieza uses his powerful tail to wrap around Vegeta's neck and lifts him up.

"Good-Bye" Frieza said before he shot lasers from his eyes at Vegeta's eyes causing the beams to go through Vegeta's brain killing him instantly.

Frieza then throws Vegeta's body on the ground.

 **Death to Vegeta,Victory to Frieza from universe 5**

Raditz and Nappa were completely shocked by this

* * *

"I always wanted to see another version of me" Majuub said to Uub

"Whoa,you're a lot older I'm mean I'm a lot older...you know what I mean" Uub said

...

Super 17 was interacting with Android 17 and Android 18

"17 can you feel it ? I'm you and you're me" Super 17 told his counterpart

"I look like that ?" Android 17 asked

"Well I gotta say you're a lot better looking" Android 18 commented

"I'm surprised 18 is still alive" Super 17 commented

"What do you mean ? Are you saying she died ?" Android 17 asked Super 17

"Yep,I killed her" Super 17 said

"WHAT ?!" Both 17 and 18 asked in complete shock

"Why ?" Android 17 asked Super 17

"I realized that since I'm now the strongest,she's nothing but trash to me...so I took care of her like I did Goku" Super 17 said and flew back leaving the two cyborgs shocked

 **Outstanding fight ! We continue with Vegeta from universe 20 against Pan from universe 16**

"Cool ! It's my turn." Pan said happily

"Pan." Gohan from universe 16 said

"Yes dad ?" Pan asked

"This Vegeta isn't like the Vegeta that just lost,I'm sure he'll go easy on you,but still try to be a little careful" Gohan said

"Ok I will" Pan said happily

...

Vegeta and Pan landed in the ring

"I can tell your stronger than our Pan despite her being older than you" Vegeta said prepared to fight

"Alright here I go" Pan said and charged at Vegeta. Pan was throwing punches and kicks which Vegeta blocks with one hand

"C'mon I know you have a lot more than this" Vegeta said while continuing to block her attacks

"You asked for it" Pan transforms into a SSJ

"That's more like it" Vegeta said

The two began fighting again this time it was even

* * *

"This Vegeta is very strong his keeping up with Pan as a SSJ in his base form with little effort" Goku 18 commented

* * *

"C'mon Pan adleast push me to become a SSJ1" Vegeta said as he was blocking Pan's attacks. Pan the stopped and put her hands together

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAA !" Pan unleashed a Kamehameha at Vegeta causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed Vegeta still standing with some bruises.

"Not bad...not bad at all" Vegeta said " But it's still not enough"

Vegeta and Pan continued their battle neither of them were getting the upper hand.

After some time fighting Vegeta decides to end it since he wants to fight opponents that could give him a true challenge.

"Sorry Pan" Vegeta said as he transforms into a SSJ and knocks Pan out with a Karate chop to the back of her neck. Vegeta caught her before she could fall and waited till 30 seconds pass.

 **30 pass Vegeta from universe 20 is the victor !**

Vegeta gives the unconscious Pan to Gohan from universe 16

"Thanks Vegeta" Gohan 16 told him

"Don't mention it" Vegeta said as he flew back to his universe

"You're more merciful then I remember Vegeta" Rigor commented

"I got used to it" Vegeta said to him

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't put Broly in this story cause I though he was just too overrated and over exaggerated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next battle Super 17 from universe 22 against Cell from universe 17**

Both fighters landed in the arena

"You know Cell...in my universe I'm the strongest android" Super 17 said to Cell

"Well then...I think it's time to find out who's the strongest android in the multiverse" Cell said with a smirk

 **May the fight begin**

Cell charges at 17 who simply stood there, Cell punches 17 in the face but to his shock 17 wasn't even phased.

"Is that all you got Cell ? I expected more from you" 17 then punches Cell in the gut making a hole in Cell's body causing Cell to cuff up purple blood.

"I-Impossible..." Cell said as he's wound closed.

* * *

"What happened to 17 ? He seems so different...and much stronger" Goku from universe 18 asked

" _I don't know how 17 got this new power but I better ask someone from universe 20 cause seem to know a lot_ " Future Trunks from universe 12 thought

* * *

Cell was throwing multiple punches and kicks at Super 17 who wasn't even phased. 17 grabs Crell's arm then grabs him by the throat...and rips his arm clean off.

"Cell you were once the most feared android and now your just a maggot" 17 mocked Cell

"I'll show you maggot !" Cell yelled as he regenerated his arm and takes flight "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAA!" Cell fires a powerful kamehameha at Super 17 who simply stood there and opened his arms welcoming his attack. To Cell shock 17 absorbed his attack then Cell noticed those things on 17 palms "You...absorbed my attack ?"

"That's right Cell, now let see if you can do the same" Super 17 said and put his hands together creating a Shocking Death Ball "Catch this if you can !" 17 then threw his attack at Cell who could only look in shock as Super 17's attacked came at him and hit him. It destroyed every single Cell in his body, completely decimating him.

 **The winner is Super 17 from universe 22**

The Cell jr looked in shock as his father just got decimated

* * *

"This 17 is so much stronger than any android we ever faced" Gohan from 16 said in shock

"Yes...I fear he might even be stronger than Vegito in his SSJ1 form" Piccolo said worried

"Well if that's the case I really wanna fight him" Vegito said happily

* * *

"Hey Vegeta look in that universe we never defused when we were inside Buu" Goku from universe 20 told Vegeta

"Well...I'm glad our universe turned out differently" Vegeta 20 commented

* * *

"I really wanna have that power but at the same time I don't want to kill 18" Android 17 said at the display of Super 17's power

* * *

 **Next match is Dabura from universe 11 against Bojack from 6**

"Hello worm" Bojack said to Dabura

"You are gonna eat those words" Dabura said

The two charge at each other and were in an arm lock, Bojack kicked Dabura in the gut sending him crashing through the ground. Dabura quickly recovers only to see Bojack heading towards ready to punch him,Dabura avoids the attack and hit Bojack in the back with multiple energy blasts.

* * *

"Dabura hasn't improved one bit" Gohan from 20 said

"But nether has Bojack. Bojack has the advantage in strangth alone but Dabura is slightly faster and more agile." Piccolo said

* * *

"You're pretty good...for a worm" Bojack said to Dabura.

"Let's see what you say about this" Dabura said as he pointed his palm at Bojack and uses Evil Impulse. Bojack uses his arms to block the attack and takes it which makes a powerful explosion but Bojack survives with minor injoru.

"AHHHH !" Bojack transforms.

"His power has increased, I have to finish this now" Dabura said but Bojack suddenly appeared in front to Dabura. Bojack punches Dabura in the gut sending him crashing on the ground. Dabura although injured looks up to see Bojack coming at him. Dabura took this opportunity at spits hitting Bojack on his right shoulder. Bojack stops in mid air.

"Do you think spitting me is gonna stop me ?" Bojack laughed

"Actually...yeah" Dabura replied with a smirk

Suddenly Bojack began to turn to stone "W-What...is this-" Bojack was completely turned into stone. The stone-turned Bojack slams to the ground and breaks into pieces.

 **Bojack has been turned into stone and broken making Dabura from universe 11 the winner**

Zangya and Bido were in shock by this

 **Next is Majin Buu from universe 4 against Goku from universe 20**

"Alright !" Goku said happily

* * *

"You know Buu I always wanted to have a rematch with you" Goku said

"Heh...You seem to have improved Goku" Zen Buu said to him

Goku transforms into a SSJ3 in front of Buu

"Impressive I dare say you could easily destroy me if I didn't have any aborbtions in me, you even surpassed your son" Zen Buu commented with a smirk

"Hehe...then maybe I should take it to the next level" Goku said

"What ?!" Zen Buu asked in shock

* * *

"Wait. There's a super saiyan form higher than SSJ3 ?" Goku from 18 asked in surprise

* * *

Goku then began to transforms and finally transforms into SSJ4

"This form Buu...is called SSJ4" Goku told him

Buu was completely shocked by this but then he smirks and says "I forfeit"

"What ? Why ?" Goku asked in surprise

"I know I'm no match for you Goku" Buu said "In this form you're even stronger than Vegito in his SSJ 1 form, your close to Vegito in his SSJ2 form. There's no point for me to fight someone who is on a completely different level"

"I gotta say Buu you almost completely changed when Vegeta and I fought you. I guess it's from you absorbing me in your universe" Goku said

"Indeed it is" Buu replied

 **By forfeit Goku from universe 20 wins**

* * *

"Wow...I had no idea that dad just achieved a new form" both Gohans from universe 16 and 18 commented

" _How did Kakarott get this new power it's unbeliveable_ " Vegeta from 18 though in shock

"I think I can have lots of challanges from universe 20" Vegito said with a smile

"That's amazing ! I have to train hard to reach that kind of level" Goku from 18 universe said happily

 _"That's an interesting new form...what ever Goku's still below me"_ Frieza from universe 5 thought

 **Next fight is Gotenks from universe 16 against Baby from universe 21**

"Yeah !" Both Goten and Trunks said before they fused into gotenks

"Hey why is your name Baby ? Maybe it's because your gonna feel the power of Gotenks the magnificent !" Gotenks said as he pointed his finger at Baby

" _What a fool"_ Baby Vegeta thought

* * *

"They are not gonna stand a chance" Piccolo 20 said worried

"Gotenks is powerful very powerful but against Baby...He's not going to do much" Goku 20 said

* * *

Gotenks charges at Baby who blocks and dodges every single attack while his arms were crossed. Baby grabs Gotenks' leg then punches him in the face so hard that Gotenks literally defused into Goten and Trunks and they were knocked out.

"All saiyans must die" Baby Vegeta said before unleashing an energy blast killing both Goten and Trunks

Universe 16 was devestated by this

 **The winner is Baby from universe 21**

* * *

"I knew this would have happened" Piccolo from 20 said

" _For some reason I don't feel that bad"_ Bra from universe 16 thought

" _This Baby guy is extremely powerful,without a doubt stronger than Majin Buu when he absorbed Gohan"_ Vegito thought

 **...The next is Android 17 from universe 14 against I'K'L from universe 15**

"Already ?! But I'K'L hasn't been born yet" I'K'L mother said

 **Sorry but that is a forfeit the winner is Anroid 17 from universe 14**

"Well...that was easy" Android 17 commented

 **Moving on South Kaioshin from universe 2 against Burter from universe 8**

"I'm the fastest in the universe" Burter said

"The fastest huh ?" The South Kaisoshin suddenly disappeared and knocked out Burter with single punch "In your universe maybe"

 **The winner is South Kaioshin from universe 1**

 **The next battle is Vegito from universe 16 against Omega Shenron from universe 23**

* * *

 **Stay tuned cause the next battle will the strongest shadow dragon against one of the most powerful fusions.**

 **Also I have no plans for introducing Beerus and Whis.**


	3. Chapter 3

Both Vegito and Omega Shenron landed on the small planet,both of them had smiles of confidence on their faces. All of the sudden Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 stunning most of Universe 16.

* * *

"Why would dad go Super Saiyan 2 all of the sudden,he never went Super Saiyan 2 not even against me." A surprised Bra said

"It must be because of that Omega guy. Although he is not showing it,he's definitely a lot more powerful than the power we are sensing right now" Gohan from 16th universe said worried at this point Pan regained consciousness

"Against most opponents Vegito won't go even Super Saiyan 1, because he knows it'll be over to soon...but against this Omega Shenron...he must be unbeliveably strong in order to make Vegito go SS2 before the fight" Piccolo 16 said

"W-What happened ?" Pan asked

* * *

 **Let the fight begin !**

"I see you decided to take this seriously" Omega Shenron commented

"Usually I don't this...but you're far stronger than any opponent I ever fought,I can tell you have a lot in you. If I were to go against you in my normal or Super Saiyan 1 form I'd be history" Vegito commented

"Well then,what do you say stop wasting time and get to fun part ?" Omega Shenron asked

"Hmph...I couldn't agree more." Vegito said as he was prepared to face off

With that both fighters charged at each other and clash making the entire top of the planet explode merely by clashing with each other ! Everyone but Rigor,Frieza from universe 5,Goku,Piccolo and Vegeta from universe 20 were left stunned at this display of power.

* * *

"Amazing,I didn't think that 'that' guy had that much power" Bra 16 said in shock

"He's power is on a totally different level" Piccolo 16 said equally shocked

* * *

"Well seems like both of us are gonna have some trouble fighting while keeping the tournament intacked...what do you say we take this a step further ?" Vegito asked

"Hmph...very well..." Omega Shenron agreed as they both flew up and into space where they can fight without damaging anything else.

...

"Now then shall we begin ?" Omega Shenron asked Vegito

"Hmph...you first" Vegito said. With that Omega Shenron suddenly dissapeared and reappeared inches away from the surprised Vegito,before delivering a powerful punch to Vegito's stomach followed by a equally powerful kick to Vegito's torso and finally headbutting and sending Vegito crashing into a meteor. Vegito is revealed to be actually damaged as blood started to come from his mouth,but this pleased Vegito "Heh,this is the first time I have been seriously damaged, lucky me for getting put against such a strong guy" Vegito then pointed his palm at Omega Shenron "Now it's my turn Big Bang Attack !" Vegito shot a powerful blast of KI directly at Omega Shenron. The Shadow Dragon puts his arms in an 'x' shape and takes the attack head on resulting in a powerful explosion ! After the smoke cleared Omega Shenron was completely unharmed not having even a single scratch on him.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to stay alive !" Omega Shenron said with grin

"I knew that attack was not strong enough to damage you the least bit...I was just testing to see how powerful you are...and to be honest I was not expecting you to be this powerful" Vegito commented

"Well then why aren't you going to take this seriously ? We both now that I'm far above you." Omega pointed out

"Well...since you asked so nicely..." Vegito then began to power up even more !

* * *

"That's Vegito !" The Southern Kai stated shocked as he sensed the fused saiyan's power

"His stronger than us all ! I can't believe it !" East Kai said shocked

"I didn't think that a power like this was possible !" West kai said surprised

* * *

"Wow Vegito is really taking this seriously" Goku from universe 20 said excitedly

* * *

"I-Is dad actually going beyond Super Saiyan 2 ?!" Bra 16 asked in shock

"It seems that way..." Piccolo from universe 16 said

* * *

 _"Hmmm...this saiyan has a lot of power...maybe I should use him as my new host...but that seems too risky..."_ Baby Vegeta thought

* * *

Vegito continued to power up,yelling while doing this...finally Vegito had finished...and had transformed into a Super Saiyan 3

"Well...are you impressed ?" Vegito asked with a smirk

"Seems I may have underestimated you Vegito...you're power is beyond what I though it was,but it's still not enough to match me !" Omega Shenron said

"Oh yeah !?" Vegito said suddenly dissapearing and appearing behind Omega Shenron and kicks the shadow dragon in the head sending him flying. Vegito then appears in front of Omega and delivers a powerful uppercut kick sending Omega Shenron flying upwards before appearing above the dragon and delivering an extremely strong kick to Omega Shenron's back "How's that ?" Vegito asked

Omega Shenron began to chuckle "Very impressive Vegito,very impressive indeed...it would seem that I may need to take this seriously as well" Omega Shenron said before powering up !

* * *

"Omega's power is rising,he's starting to take the fight with Vegito more seriously !" Goku from universe 20 said

* * *

" _Hmmm...that's a rather interesting amount of power his giving out"_ Frieza from universe 5 thought calmly

* * *

"Geez how strong is this guy !?" Bra from universe 16 asked

"Looks like we are about to find out" Gohan from universe 16 said

* * *

"They are both stronger than all of us combined !" Vegeta from universe 18 said in shock

* * *

"Omega Shenron's power is beyond my own for sure. He could take me out with no problem" Zen Buu said in shock

* * *

"There, that's 80% of my power" Omega Said to Vegito

"Well this going to be one hell of a fight !" SS3 Vegito said excitedly

Both fighters clashed with,each other and smashed their fists together creating a powerful shock-wave ! Both were locked as they were throwing punches and kicks at one another but nether of the could score a hit. Vegito uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Omega Shenron and attempted to punch him...only for the shadow dragon to turn around and catch his fist,before delivering a punch of his own to Vegito's stomach,however Vegito retaliates by kicking Omega in the chest. Omega Shenron the began to unleash multiple energy blasts from his hands which Vegito easily deflects and dodges all of them. As Vegito was doing that Omega charges at Vegito,attempting to impale the fused saiyan with one of his elbow spikes,however Vegito easily evades the attack. As Omega turns around Vegito quickly flies and knees him in the face causing purple blood to bleed out of Omega Shenron's nose,but Omega quickly points his palm inches away from Vegito's chest before releasing an extremely powerful energy sphere that engulfed Vegito. As the smoke cleared Vegito's Gi was completely ripped off.

"Wow this is so exciting. I never had this much fun in ages !" Vegito said

"Well then enjoy it while you can,cause it'll be you're last." Omega Shenron said

"Really ? What makes you say that ?" Vegito asked

"Because once I win this tournament, I shall absorb the Namekian Dragon Balls and destroy all of the universes" Omega Shenron stated

"Hmph...I see...at first I was thinking of fighting you just for the sake of having a challenge...but now...now I going to fight you to stop you !" Vegito declared

"Such a nobal statement,it's a shame it'll be in vain" Omega Shenron said before firing a ki blast at Vegito only for Vegito to deflect it with ease...but just as he deflected it Omega Shenron appeared and delivered several blows to Vegito's face before delivering a strong kick to Vegito's gut !

" _I need to distract him long enough for me to charge a special attack I need to take him out"_ Vegito then looked as Omega Shenron was charging at him. Vegito streched his fingers and put them close to his face "Solar Flare !" A bright flash of light appeared from Vegito blinding Omega Shenron causing the dragon to stop his attack and hold his eyes in pain while Vegito puts some distance between himself and Omega.

Vegito opened his arms wide and began gathering as much power as possible !

* * *

"Wow,this is getting intense" Goku from universe 20 said

"No kidding" Vegeta from universe 20 said sarcastically

* * *

"I've never seen or felt Vegito use this much power ! It's unbeliveable !" Piccolo from universe 16 said shocked

* * *

"Papa I think we are out classed..." Frieza from universe 8 said in shock while his counterpart, Frieza from universe 5 smiled in amusement at his universe 8 counterpart's fear of the saiyan.

* * *

Meanwhile Vegito was almost fully ready to unleash his attack at the shadow dragon

"Why that little monkey !" Omega Shenron growled as he had started to regain his vision and saw Vegito charging his attack "I don't think so !" Omega Shenron pushes his chest forward, channeling pure negative energy through the cracked dark-blue Dragon Balls on his chest. Small red streams of energy fly out and start to form a crimson energy sphere as it expands many times its original size. Omega Shenron condenses the sphere to about the size of his body "Eat this !" Omega Shenron launches his Negative Karma Ball at Vegito

"Alright here goes ! Final Dragon Flash !" Vegito puts his arms together and unleashes an energy beam similar to Vegeta's Final Flash. The two beams hit each other creating an immensely powerful shock wave ! Omega Shenron began putting more power into Negative Karma Ball as he did that he's attack slowly began overpowering Vegiot's attack. "Kaio-Ken times 10 !" Vegito's whole body was suddenly engulfed in a red aura,this enlarged Vegito's beam as it suddenly shattered Omega Shenron's attack and was now heading towards the owner of the attack it shattered !

"What !?" Omega Shenron looked in shock as the beam of pure energy...suddenly morphed into a Dragon of pure energy ! "IMPOSSIBLE !" Omega Shenron yelled out as the energy Dragon swallowed Omega Shenron whole ! Inside Omega Shenron's whole body was disintigrated not leaving even a single cell of him !

"Whew...that...was...hard..." Vegito barely spoke as he turned to normal while watching his attack go further into space.

...

Finally Vegito arrived seriously injured but alive.

"Omega Shenron...is dead" Vegito said barely

"Wow I didn't think dad would get injured this badly" Bra from 16 said surprised

"Quick get the senzu beans" Gohan from universe 16 said

 **Amazing ! Vegito from Universe 16 wins the fight  
**

 **Next is Vegeta from universe 18 against Yamcha from universe 9**

...

Both fighters landed on the Arena.

"So you're a saiyan huh ?"Yamcha asked

"Yeah and you're point is ?"Vegeta asked

"Well I should warn you,I'm really really strong and I have defeated some of you're kind in the past"Yamcha said with a rather cocky tone

 _"What a an idiot"_ Vegeta thought before firing a ki blast at Yamcha...only for Yamcha to deflect it with ease slightly surprising Vegeta.

"I should probable tell you that I'm a cyborg and I used to be called Android 17"

"Well...in that case" Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. Suddenly he appears right in front of the surprised Yamcha and delivers a powerful punch across his face knocking him down.

 **30 seconds pass ! The winner is Vegeta from universe 18 wins**

 **The next battle is Racoom from universe 8 against Tagoma from universe 5**

"Tagoma...I want you to show my counterpart what true power is...and make it painful"Frieza from universe 5 said

"Love to...Lord Frieza"Tagoma replied with a sadistic smile on his face

...

Both fighters land on the planet

"Spacial force Recoom !" Racoom said as he did his silly moves

"Hahahaha...The Ginyu Force was the best group of mercinarys that Lord Frieza had at his disposal...but now...now they are nothing but useless trash"Tagoma said

* * *

Frieza from universe 8 narrows his eyes at Tagoma's statement before turning to look at his counterpart from universe 5 who was looking at him with a mocking smirk on his face.

* * *

"Hey ! Nobody mocks the Ginyu Force !" Racoom said as he charged at Tagoma. He was attempting to punch Tagoma right in the face which he did...but to his surprise Tagoma is not phased whatsoever.

Tagoma grinned sadistically before grabbing Racoom's arm and breaking it between his elbow and knee causing Racoom to cry in pain. Tagoma then points his palm at Racoom

"Here's a message that the Ginyu Force are no longer needed"Tagoma said before unleashing a powerful energy wave that completely annihilating Racoom.

 **Tagoma from universe 5 wins !**

After witnessing this some of the Namekians from universe 10 began to forfeit

 **Next is Pan from universe 18 against Bardock from universe 10**

both of them entered the tournament

"I'm fighting some brat ?" Bardock asked

"Hey you're my grandpa !" Pan said happily

 **May the fight begin**

Pan jumped at Bardock to hug him

"I'm so happy to see you Grandpa"

"Get away from me monster !" Bardock said trying to keep her away. Pan then uses the Power Pole and smacks Bardock on the head,Bardock attempted to punch her only for Pan to knock him out with Kiai. Pan then jumped on his back and began to twist his leg.

"I give up"Bardock cried out

"What ? Already ?" Pan asked

 **The winner is Pan from universe 18**

After seeing this all the fighters both Nameks and Saiyans from universe 10 decided to leave to avoid any more humiliation.

* * *

"That was actually rather amusing"Rigor from universe 2 commented

* * *

 **All of Universe 10 forfeits  
**

 **Next is Majin Buu from universe 11 against Kat from universe 6**

"Buu !" Majin Buu landed on the arena

"Go Kat" They cheered on as Kat landed in the Arena, but as she landed she was quickly landed harder than expected "This gravity is like ten times ours,but no one seemed bothered by it."

Majin Buu turns his head in confusion before waving "Hello" Buu said with a childish tone

"uhhh...Hello" Kat waved back as she winked at Buu " _Hmmm...I'll have to use my full power on him"_

With that Kat charged at Majin Buu and delivered a knee to Buu stomach which did nothing to the majin

"What is pretty girl doing ?" Majin Buu asked as he did not feel anything

" _He's not even phased ! "_ Kat thought shocked before disppaearing and reappearing behind Majin Buu and kicking him in he back of his head,but like before it did nothing to him at all " _Dammit, he's too durable to damage,I didn't want to do this but.."_ Kat began spinning "Pheromone Attack !" Kat attempts to mesmerize Majin Buu with her feminine affection.

Buu was still rather confused by this "What you do ?"

"My handsome warrior...you shall lose this match for my pleasure" She said in a smooth tone

"Why Buu lose fight for you ? Make no sense" Majin Buu asked

* * *

"Heh,I know how this is gonna go..." Zen Buu said with a smirk

* * *

"Are you kidding !? You should be mesmerized by my beauty !" Kat shouted angrily

"Oh,Buu see,you want a smooch from Buu." Majin Buu then stretched his lips in an attempt to kiss her on her lips much to her horror and disgust

"What !? No no no ! I forfeit,I forfeit" Kat exclaimed as she backed away

"Ugh...Buu thought Buu was gonna get a smooch" Majin Buu said sadly

 **By forfeit Majin Buu from universe 11 wins**

 **Let us begin a lunch break**

Everyone was eating and taking break from the tournment

"So who do you think will win this" Piccolo from universe 16 asked Vegito

"Well at first I thought it was gonna be me...but after the battle with Omega Shenron,I don't think It'll be as easy as I though" Vegito said while eating "But what worries me the most is Frieza from universe 5, he seems so calm and confident. He wasn't the least bit worried at the power me and Omega showed"

"Yes you're right he defeated Vegeta very easily when he was a Super Saiyan 2, something our Frieza can't even dream of" Piccolo pointed out "You think he might be hiding another form ?"

"It's possible, this Frieza is much stronger than Perfect Cell that's for sure" Vegito said

 **The next tournament will resume in 10 minutes, the next fight will be Bra from universe 16 against Rigor from universe 20 !**


End file.
